


it's you, it's you, it's all for you (everything i do)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Memories, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, legit only one of them is even developed, ocs are all very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: As he gently runs a hand through messy ashy locks, Kenjirou thinks back to his fondest memories with Eita, in hopes they'll lull him to sleep.Semishira week day 7 - free day
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	it's you, it's you, it's all for you (everything i do)

It's late and Kenjirou knows he should be sleeping.

But there's a storm raging outside. It's not even a major storm - just heavy rain and wind. They aren't even at risk of a power cut.

But it's enough to keep Kenjirou awake. Unlike Eita, who's fast asleep next to him, breathing slow and steady. 

As he gently runs a hand through messy ashy locks, Kenjirou thinks back to his fondest memories with Eita, in hopes they'll lull him to sleep.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

1

It's Christmas Eve.

There's been horrendous snow recently, and while they'd originally intended to separate and go home to their families for a few days, that wasn't going to be happening any more.

Kenjirou doesn't care too much - his family... he loves them but they can be cold. Distant. He supposes the same could be said about him, but he chooses not to dwell on that.

Plus, no one gives a shit about the religious aspect of Christmas anymore. Kenjirou sure didn't. It was all an elaborate capitalist scheme, in his not-so-humble opinion.

He'd expected the same of Eita- after all, what are they without their cynicism?

He expected wrong.

Because Eita has fully bought into it, and loves going back to his family every year. From the way he's talked about Christmas, it sounds pretty idyllic - images of a warm fire, soft lighting and togetherness come to mind. It's the type of Christmas you'd expect from a show or a movie, the kind that can't possibly be real.

Eita's been in a bit of a slump ever since nonessential travel was more or less banned in their province. The only consolation is being with Kenjirou, who is doing an absolutely awful job at cheering him up.

Truth is, he doesn't know what to say.

Eita's very close with his family. Kenjirou's not. To him, not going home.. isn't ideal, as he _did_ want to see certain relatives, but he's not about to lose sleep over not seeing them for another few months.

Eita's different, and Kenjirou just wants to see him... cheer up a little.

So he puts on the stupid Christmas music he knows Eita enjoys for some godforsaken reason, and yanks his boyfriend up off the couch.

Said boyfriend looks surprised, and raises an eyebrow as if asking for an explanation for this out of character behaviour. Jokes on him because Kenjirou barely has one.

He moves closer to him and begins to kind of... awkwardly dance, waiting for Eita to catch on and cooperate.

Thankfully, he does, and soon they're doing this strange, clumsy sort of waltz thing around their living room. Kenjirou feels like an idiot as the pair of them continuously trip and stumble over each other's feet, but it's worth it when he sees the grin that lights up Eita's face.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

2

There's nothing truly special about tonight.

It's a regular Friday.

But Eita's different.

Kenjirou blames Akari.

His bandmates are here, and normally? Kenjirou can tolerate them all.

Sure, sometimes Kayda's a little too bitchy with her callouts, or Shiko's too serious, or Hiroto's sullen once the buzz wears off.

Akari is the worst.

She's a whirlwind of impulsiveness, bad decisions, witty comebacks and overall? Far too similar to Satori. She's just bitchier. _A lot_ bitchier.

But people let their guard down around Akari, and she's incredibly convincing.

Which is probably how she's gotten Eita drunk.

A drunk Eita is an unpredictable Eita.

Kenjirou's seen him in many different states once he's had two or three drinks - unreasonably sad, giddy, clingy, and others.

Tonight seems to be one of the giddy nights. 

There's some song Kenjirou doesn't recognize playing from Akari's phone speakers. It comes out slightly tinny, but regardless, she's gotten Eita up and dancing.

Actually, "dancing" is a generous way to put it. The pair of them are just stumbling around, gripping each other's wrists, and laughing without a care in the world.

At one point, Akari has the bright fucking idea of swinging Eita around, and as she does, he tilts his head back, mouth open in a grin, as he laughs.

It's a beautiful sight, and Kenjirou finds himself thinking that maybe Akari's dumbassery isn't such a bad thing.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

3

The forecast said it would rain today.

So why, oh, why, did Eita decide it was the perfect day for them to go on a "romantic" walk?

Kenjirou might have given out to his boyfriend for his abysmal planning skills had it not been for Eita's reaction to the first drops of rain falling.

 _This dumbass_ turned his face up to the sky and raised up his two hands, displaying rude gestures to the heavens.

The chipped black nail polish really adds to it - between the double middle finger, ripped black skinny jeans, Doc Martens, trench coat and messy, dip dyed hair, Eita looks like an image result for "grunge guy aesthetic."

So Kenjirou simply laughs. Eita seems surprised, but then his face is overcome by an expression that can only be described as _lovestruck_.

Kenjirou is still laughing softly to himself when he's dragged into the shelter of the nearest Starbucks. By now, Eita's laughing with him. They're both semi-soaked by now, but they don't care, they simply step into line, hands still clasped together.

Eita orders an iced coffee despite the weather.

Weirdo.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Kenjirou's eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

The storm is slowly dying down, and Eita's steady breathing, and the noises he makes in his sleep, are all Kenjirou hears. 

He closes his eyes with a content sigh and finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus we reach the end of semishira week 2020! i'm very proud of myself for being on time with my pieces, and i hope everyone who has read them enjoyed them as much as i enjoyed writing them!
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


End file.
